The Yellow Flash & Titania of Fairy Tail V2
by Kaminari Senkou
Summary: He and she was a legend, he was given the title 'Yellow Flash' and she was given the title as the 'The Queen Titania', their names are Uzumaki Naruto and Erza Scarlet!


**The Yellow Flash & Titania of Fairy Tail (Remake)**

**A/N:**** Hey everyone I'm not really sure what am I doing, but after previewing some of my stories I realize how dumb I am to abandon it just like that and decided to remake it and I hope you guys going to like the first chapter and unlike the previous work I will not go with the same plot and decided to change it and of course I will try my best to make it as good as possible.**

**Summary:****He and she was a legend, he was given the title ****'Yellow Flash'**** and she was given the title as the ****'The Queen ****Titania****'****, ****their**** name****s ****are ****Uzumaki Naruto**** and ****Erza ****Scarlet!**

**Erza: 5 Years Old**

**Naruto: 5 Years Old**

**Note:**

**First, I'm not really sure on what age they kept Jellal and the rest of the kids inside the tower of heaven and decided to go with five years old.**

**Second, Ninjas in Naruto verse can train whenever they wanted (whether it was in an early age), so don't complain to me when Naruto knows some advance techniques since he got large reserves.**

**Lastly, I'm not very sure about the map of Fairy Tail, years and combats materials. If someone can help me with it please P.M and give me some suggestions!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: The Beginning of Everything<strong>

* * *

><p>The sun drowned in the horizon, its rays of light glimmering in the darkness of the clouds faded and the full moon rose high up in the sky following by the stars that starts to appear along with the moon. We can see that bellow appeared to be a large forest; even in the dark, the place looks really pretty as the moon light shone brightly enveloping the forest making it seems like the forest was glowing.<p>

A sudden light energy enveloped the whole forest with everyone who was nearby wonders if they were just daydreaming because that wasn't normal, nor it was a disaster as everyone from the distance watches the light, no one bothers to move, they couldn't because they were too amazed with what was happening in the forest. Unknown to them inside the forest appeared a vortex and a blond hair boy with three whiskers on both cheeks around the age of five appeared in an unconscious form.

It wasn't long before the boy stirs awake as he looks around the forest with confusion filled in his eyes. It was dark, he couldn't see anything, but he could feel the cool wind breeze coming from the west as it his face making him realize that he wasn't in Konoha nor was he in the same forest.

Where the hell is he? A frown came upon on his face; he remembers that he was saved a red head girl from two Kumo chunnins. He wasn't sure where he was but he needed to stay cautious, a sudden rustle of movements could be hear from the distance making the said boy to widened in surprise and jumped towards a nearby bush in form of hiding, he couldn't get caught by someone, and hopefully he could find Erza sooner than later since this place gave a bad vibes to him.

The blond hair boy eyes narrowed when he saw two people wearing strange clothing materials holding an unconscious girl on the same age as him. He couldn't really see them since the moon were covered by the clouds and once the clouds moves he could finally get a clear view and the blond's eyes once again narrowed this time towards a girl he saw.

The girl they were holding were covered by bruises and some burns, he wasn't sure who it was until his eyes saw the girl has red hair, the hair he once called pretty, it's her alright! But a question came upon his mind, how did they catch her?

The was mad when he saw the bruises and the burns; his mind starts to respond when he saw who it was; Erza an outsider that recently came to Konoha. Naruto starts making a plan, there's must be something…just something that could save her! He needed to save her, she was hated in the village and even though he doesn't know the reason she was hated he couldn't just leave someone behind, especially when she was looking up to him, he was her reason to live!

"Damn it, think you stupid brain!" he screamed inside his thought in mild frustration, a lone tears dropped out of his right eye as he couldn't come up with any plan, he was lost, he couldn't save her, not this time, damn it.

"Looks like we got another slave" he heard the fat man said who was walking rather slow on the right side, he was wearing a weird uniform that he couldn't describe very well because once again the moon light was being covered by the clouds up above the sky, but he could still see that the man was wearing something (because it shines) or at least covering his head or eyes with a glasses that resemblance a one eye which he guessed as a beast or something, they were probably people from an evil organization that likes to steal children, and will sacrifice them to show their lords how loyal they were.

The blond clenched his hand into a fist as he was now seething in anger when the thought of his friend going to be used as an sacrifice, he starts to trembles not from fear or scared but from anger, he wanted to kill them, this people has no right to live in this world!

The five years old child went back into thinking when he saw them stopping because of the man that stood on his right walks towards nearby tree trunks and took a piss which disgusts the blond. Naruto was his name took a step back in hoping he could save her, unfortunately he stepped on one of a tree

Naruto take a step back when a loud crack filled the silence of the forest; looking to his foot the blond startled when he saw he has stepped on a stick, "shit!" Naruto cursed and observe those man movements; it was a very tension moment when he heard one of them spoke.

"You heard that, Youri?" The skinny man asked; who was now walking back towards his friend whiles his eyes observing the dark forest. Luckily the fat man was rather sloppy as in that very moment Naruto stepped on the stick, he was fallen asleep, he wasn't sure how that man has done it, but he was asleep.

"H-huh, I'm not sure!" he heard the fat man answered rather quickly, sighing in relieve the five years old boy remove the stick that were still on his feet and threw it a couple meters ahead from his current location. Nevertheless he was alright here; that man doesn't even know that he was watching them, what a dumbass.

Smirking in the darkness, he moves his hands and make a 'T' signed, "Shadow clone jutsu!" Naruto whispered and a puff of smokes surrounded him and unlike the normal result where we have another copy of your-self, the big tree that was beside him starts to crack and he felts the ground below shook causing him to stumble on the ground, while the big tree move violently as the roots holding the tree starts to tear causing the tree to fall in a rather fast movement.

The two men were bewilderment when they saw the tree suddenly fell, and it was going towards them! "Shit Resbo quick jump out of the way!" alarmed the fat man as he threw Erza towards a safe ground followed by Youri and Resbo who managed to jump away from their location in time from the fallen tree. Inwardly the blond sigh in relieve when he saw that Erza was fine and she was rather alone unconscious on the ground.

Naruto was about to stepped out of the bushes in order to save the unconscious red head when he heard footsteps coming from the distance.

"What the fuck are you guys doing sleeping on the ground?"

"B-boss someone attacked us!" Naruto heard both of them said at the same time, a lone sweat dripping down his face, while he didn't know what happened with his jutsu or chakra network, he certainly did not attack them!

The man rigged an eyebrow and observed the surrounding, it was dark, dark as the color of black and he couldn't see anything, at least that's what he received from his eyes. The man snorted in disgust at their stupidity and ordered them to pick up the unconscious red head, "C'mon you losers we're going back to our ship!" he ordered with both of them nodding and sends the fallen tree a glare.

"Damn tree falling for no reason" they both grumbled loud enough for the blond to hear as they picked Erza and hang her over the fat man's shoulder.

"Tree my ass" he deadpanned as he watches them took Erza away; he's still couldn't save her, "Somehow, somewhere, I'll find you Erza and once I do we're going back together…that's a promise" Naruto thought in determination, there's no way he was going to leave Erza alone, not in this world at least and he hope that he could find Erza, yes, that's a promise of a life time.

Despite the thought, Naruto decided to follow their retreated form, though once he follow them far enough towards the beach where he saw there are five ships with many children and adults far ahead he could see there was a burning village, it heats causing his body to shiver uncomfortably; he could feel the heat even from down here!

He tilted his head back to Erza who was now inside a ship and then back to the burning village, it goes on like that as his mind tried to come up with a plan, he could save Erza now, yes; there will be a risk but he couldn't leave her here.

But he could check the town; see if there are any survivors and hopefully there is as his mind decided to save the villagers. But his guts told him not too or at least warn him he should save Erza, but he decided to follow his brain instead his guts as he ran towards the burning village.

* * *

><p><span><strong>2 Hours Later: The Tower of Heaven<strong>

Cold, that's the first thing that came on her head as she felts uncomfortable the moment she woke up feeling the cold floor she was sleeping on. A frown plastered on her lips as she stand up and take a look around the cell she was now being held, she wasn't sure if she was still in Konoha or Kumo, but she took a guess that she was being held in Kumo. Then again that wouldn't be likely since she remember the words Naruto's said, "Your hair is beautiful, so I notice it right away."

However she was worried about the blond; did he survive through the strange vortex thing? Or was he even here to begin with? D-d-did he dies? N-n-no that couldn't be right…there's no way he's dead! The red head blush when she realizes that she cares that much about the blond, was she falling for him? That couldn't be right…

"Hello my name is Jellal Fernandez" she heard someone spoke to her, the red head blinks when she saw there was three boys in the same age as her, no one of them is younger. The girl eyes travels to the handsome boy with blue hair who has introduced him-self; she was still confused and decided to stay silent. The girl sat down on the ground as her eyes travels to a brown hair boy.

"I'm Wally Buchanan!" said the youngest among them along with a big smile on his face, even if he was being held inside this prison, the boy keeps the cheerful façade, whatever reason he did that, it was a good thing because crying won't solve any problem, that goes for sadness too, that's what she heard from her blond friend, presumably crush.

"I'm Simon" said the black hair boy who was leaning his body on a wall with his hands on his pockets. His eyes continuously looking down on the ground hiding his blushes using the darkness when he realize how pretty Erza is, "What's your name?" he asked finally has the will to talk to her again.

The red head frown, her last name? Does she even have a last name to begin with? No she doesn't…but should she ignore this people? No, she shouldn't do that. "I'm Erza, it's nice to meet you all" Erza said with the most warmest smile she could muster, she know it will look weird since she never smile, not when kids on the same age as her that likes to make fun of her.

"No last name?" Simon and Jellal thought at the same time.

"That's so sad" stated Wally making the red head frown, she doesn't remember whose her parents are, either does she know about their last name/family name but that doesn't mean it was a sad thing not to have a last name. Jellal stayed silent though he was cursing Wally for saying it was _sad_, he could notice that Erza was down, she's probably wanted to cry; like they did when these people brought them in here.

The blue head boy walks towards the space out Erza, he stop behind her and touch her red hair causing Erza to fluster from embarrassment when Jellal touches her hair. She doesn't know what he was doing back there but she guessed that he was looking over her hair, probably going to call her tomato soon. "Your hair…" she heard the boy said as she tilted her head to the side to look at her hair and she was surprise she saw Jellal never take his eyes off her hair, "Why don't we name you Scarlet, Erza Scarlet? With that we won't forget who you're because your name is Erza Scarlet" finished the blue head with a warm smile causing her to blush.

"I like it" she mumbles loud enough for them to hear, "What do you think Naruto?" she added at the end as an image of a smiling Naruto appeared.

"Hey you can't just name someone like that!" wailed out Wally causing Erza to shake her head, she likes the name, so it doesn't really matter.

"It's okay I like the name"

Wally glare at Jellal, it was his fault that the girl decided to go with that name. Beside you couldn't just name a stranger without asking a permission from the said person or their guardian, but it's alright now as his eyes soften when he saw Erza smile, "Erza Scarlet…that's my name" she smile causing both Jellal and Simon to blush, it was soo~ cute.

Erza dropped her smile when her thought was once again back to the blond,"Do you know someone name naruto?" the girl asked hoping that he was here, even though if he was put in a different cell she could still meet him, at least that's what she thought when she heard what Simon said.

"Who is this naruto?"

The red head blush as she tried to come up with a good explanation, but to no avail she couldn't, "His name is Uzumaki Naruto, he was a cool…nice and caring boy and he also saved me from a group of kidnapper."

Jellal and Simon frown when they heard her describing about this boy name Naruto, even though it wasn't the best description she could gave them, they already imagined him wearing an armor with a sword on his right hand as he battle to the death with a big dragon in order to save the princess.

"Wait save you? From a group of kidnapper no less?" asked an amazed Wally.

Erza nods with a smile on her face, "Yup he was really strong…he beat them in a mere of seconds!" she praised, tch, she sounded like fan-girl there.

"Can you tell us what he did?" A frowned Jellal asked, he was still confused about this Naruto, but from his point of view he couldn't help but feel a bit jealous seeing how the girl reacted, hey it's his first time he fell in love with a girl!

Needless to say the red head was debating her-self whether she should tell them this kind of information. She could just come up with a different idea and by the look of these people doesn't even know how to fight nor do they have chakra reserve like she has.

The red head girl sigh, she needed to alter the story a bit, ohh well here goes nothing, "You see I was kidnapped by four people…umm they're very strong and children in our age couldn't beat them, not yet at least…" she mumbles with a frown; she still couldn't believe that she let those chunnins caught her in their surprise attack, "Anyway once they kidnapped me they were planning to bring me back to their village…to show their leader that their job has done and I decided to use my hair hoping the people in my village could find me and save me in time…but they fail to look on the ground and all hopes disappeared when I was near the border line of their village and once I stepped there the people of my village couldn't save me…but a miracle happen…they were attacked and knocked out in a matter of second, then I saw a friend of mines that once I hate. He save me and told me that he founded me because of my hair…" she finished hiding her face from them, she could feel her face heating up as she remembers how cool Naruto looks like when he saved her.

"Wow his awesome~!" exclaimed an excited Wally as he imagined the boy fighting them like some super hero that appeared in the last minutes, "C-can you please describe how he looks?" he asked never leaving the excitement expression on his face causing the red head to nod with a tinged of blush ran across her cheeks.

"Well he had blonde hair that has two bangs that reached his cheeks, , he has two blue eyes, he wore white jacket with black slashes on it, black short pant and black combat boots" she smiles with stars appearing on the boy eyes causing both Simon and Jellal to roll their eyes.

"His not here alright" said the frowning Jellal with Erza nodding in sadness, her hope were crushed the moment he said that, but still that doesn't mean the boy was dead or at least that's what she was hoping for.

* * *

><p><span><strong>With Naruto<strong>

The moment he arrived in the village, all the fires were distinguished as a storm of heavy rain fell upon the land; it's like the skies weeping over their dead. He wasn't sure what to do since he couldn't see anything or at least until he saw some movement from the distance, it was fast and black as the pit of darkness, nevertheless he knew that he was alone.

Inwardly with a heavy sigh the blond decided to go forward, he needed to check this one out. He regretted not saving Erza now but he has chosen these choice; finding any survivors!

For a few minutes of walking inside the darkness of a village with a kunai on his right hand the blond started sweating when he heard movements coming from behind him, he didn't know what it was but now it feels like someone was watching him. A lone sweat dripping down his face as a cold night wind breeze hit his face causing him to shiver from the sudden coldness.

"It's too quiet" he thought steadying him-self when he heard sounds of someone running from behind him. The blond turned around and decided to take a look when the sound suddenly vanished without a trace causing him to pale thinking if it was a ghost since a kunai or any ninja techniques couldn't actually kill them; unless you can use fuinjutsu, which he couldn't.

Cursing his luck the blond decided to continue walking forward, fuck ghost, fuck enemies; he needed to check if someone survives from this…massacre? He sigh it wasn't the best idea to think about that now, he should just check for any survivors and get out of this village as quick as possible.

"H-help please anyone help me!"

The blond widened in surprise when he heard someone voice, he wasn't sure where it from. But decided to follow to scream of helps, he still wasn't sure if this was real or just some form of nightmare where he saw Erza being captured by those crazy looking cults.

Slapping him-self the blond grunted this is real, it's not a dream nor it was a nightmare; this is reality. "H-help me!" the blond turned to the right alleyways and was surprise when he saw a small child probably two years younger than him, she was holding some kind of doll making the boy realize that she was the only survived this massacre.

"H-hey I'm here to help!" he shouted stopping the child from crying as she ran towards him in happiness making the blond smile as he watches the child running towards him in a pace that could even troubles some chunnin, wait…that's wrong.

Naruto jumped a couple meters behind him with a kunai on his hand as he watches the small girl smirk before some smokes enveloping her, "Y-you who are you!?" asked a shock Naruto when she could do that, then again he could do that too, but he couldn't sense any chakra from this place, not even his…then how can she do that?

"Hoh you really want to know?" she asked with the blond nodding dumbly, the raven hair girl smirk as the smokes disappear from the view and she was seeing an astonished Naruto.

"Dang she's hot!" thought Naruto as he started thinking about dirty stuffs that he saw from some comic book or something that were dropped by one Hatake Kakashi and was he surprise when he saw how many images with girls…(cough) (cough), you get the idea already, right?

The smirking female stare at the blond carefully, she didn't know why but she could feel something strange in him…like something locking it so he couldn't use it…was it some kind of seal that Hade-sama told her about? She's still wasn't sure about it but decided to stay quiet as she watches the blond hair boy (surprisingly same age as her (maybe)) body languages.

"What are you doing here?" Naruto asked with a frowned on his face, while his hand cupped his chin.

"Me? Shouldn't I ask you that question?" the girl retorted with Naruto sighing as he explained to her about some stuff, but he decided not to mention anything about Erza, "You have your answer, now answer mine. Who are you and what are you doing here?" he asked calmly never ever taking his eyes of the girl.

"I'm Ultear" the girl smirk as the wind breeze hit her hair making it flow off her back giving him an pretty image…like she was some kind of angel, "Now I can't tell you why I'm here now could I?" she asked with the blond frowning, he doesn't like this and what's that sound he heard from his back and he also feels like someone was watching him…he couldn't pin point where they hid and it's now obvious that the girl in front of him wasn't some normal child and his eyes narrowed when he saw the girl taking out some silver ball thingy that he saw from the third office.

"Look I don't want any trouble-"he was interrupted by her when she threw the ball towards his direction. The blond jumped away in time as the ball hit the ground causing some explosion which sends the blond off the ground as his back hit a tree trunk.

"Too bad I'm here to capture you" she smirked with Naruto growling and taking out a paper bomb. He looks around the ruined building and saw some people hiding in it, the dead-giveaway was that a fat boy or whatever he was seems like he was stuck inside a hole or something forcing his other teammates to help him instead of the girl who could probably be their leader.

"Sorry but like I told you before I don't want any trouble!" he simply said before throwing the paper bomb on the ground and release a ram hand seal causing it to explode and send dusts everywhere forcing the girl to cover her eyes and jumped away a couple meters behind her.

Naruto smile, satisfied at his work and decided to make a run for it, he still couldn't risk fighting her here; not when she has the gulls to call for back up. Ultear smirk when she saw the blond running from the distance, she was debating her-self whether she should help Kain or just went after the blond.

"Ultear go after him!" shouted one of her teammate when he saw that the blond was making a run for it. He couldn't just run away like that, not when he saw them here in this very village and was looking for something. Think about it if Naruto tells this to the council; the council will probably plan a way to eradicate them knowing they are searching for some lost magic that Zeref has left them.

Ultear sigh when she heard her subordinates ordering her around, but she couldn't blame him since their guild is already in the top list as the dangerous dark guilds in Fiore. The raven girl sends him a nod and ran after the blond; poor guy going to get his ass kick by her.

If they were a couple older than this and have a different lifestyle she was confident to say that if the boy confessed her she will accept them; he was not just handsome, the blond's was also nice and caring, she could tell just from the way he explained in the story he just told her and did she forgot to mention that he looks really strong?

"Wherever you're; just hope you can escape me, Naruto-kun" she chuckled and disappeared along with the darkness of night chasing after once certain blond Uzumaki who was probably now far away from the previous location she saw, let's just hope she could find the boy and instead of killing him she can just give him to their master; he has potential!

* * *

><p><span><strong>Minutes Later<strong>

He was now standing on a cliff, bellow it was the ocean as it leads to where god only knows. He started to pant as his hands holding his tired knees, he wasn't sure if he escapes from their crazy group, hopefully he does. Sighing in relieve the blond sat on the ground as the night wind breeze hit him, even though he couldn't see the water properly he knew that this beach was probably one of the best that tends to attract tourists from different places.

The blond stretches his arms as he heard the sound of cracking that pleases him, he was very tired, he has been running none stop without the use of chakra. He still couldn't believe that he couldn't use his chakra and what's with Ultear's crystal ball; it wasn't normal, which it isn't. The crystal ball usually used like predicting the future or in case for perverts they tends to use it for peeping the woman bat houses or something like one certain hokage, "damn pervert they should just die" he mumbles as an image of a peeping sandaime appears inside his head.

The blond shivers in disgust as he saw the imaginary sandaime grinning like some idiots, "Idiot! Stop thinking about things like that!" he growls and slap him-self, "I need to come up with a plan…so far all I got was…a ghost leading case…" he mumbles and heard the sound of rustling from the near bushes. Taking out a kunai knife Naruto sticks to the light as he watches the surrounding.

"Got you!" shouted a familiar voice as the blond looked at the raven girl with a confuse expression, "Bellow!" she laughs as the ground beneath Naruto cracks and a crystal ball completely hit his face sending him to the air as the boy screamed in agony, it hurts damn it!

"Now come, I don't want to use force on you!" she warned him once more time.

"Fuck off bitch!" he growls as he send multiple of kunais at the frowning girl, she doesn't like someone calling her that…she was not a bitch damn it!

"Don't call me that you stupid blond!" she growls as the crystal ball multiplies and destroying each of his kunai. The blond deadpanned, so much for trying to piss the girl, taking another kunai out this time Naruto tried to engaged her in close combat as he ran in a speed that impress the girl.

"Let see if you can dodge this!" thought the blond as he used his feet to send her down, but to no avail the girl managed to jumped in time and delivered a round house kick sending him to the ground with lots bruises. "damn it" thought Naruto as he stand once more and calculate the girl move, so far she haven't sent those ball thingy, he really hate that ball, if it was a person he will kill it and burn it then revive it and keep doing the course until he was bored.

The girl rigged up and eyebrow when she saw the blond taking out another weapon, unlike the previous one this seems to exactly look as a four pointed star. "**Kage shuriken no jutsu!**" exclaimed the blond as he channel the remaining chakra he could muster and to his surprise his chakra reserves exploded making the leaves around him to dance in unison feeling the blue aura entering Earthland and back to his system.

"W-w-what's this!?" thought both of them in surprise, for Ultear this energy feels so warm yet at the same time it was cold. She didn't know what to say when the shuriken multiples much to her surprise. Jumping away from the sudden multiple projectiles the raven hair girl looked at her destroy lacrima, "damn it…that was my favorite one!" she growls as she send a glare at Naruto.

The blond gulped when his eyes travels to one broken crystal ball, "heh stupid ball finally been destroy" he mumbles and eyed the raven girl, "look by now I can easily defeat you…this power of mine…will easily surpass yours!" he shouted feeling the once energy call chakra entering his system, he frown when he saw the girl still standing in front of him with anger filled in her eyes.

Ultear smirk, "Too bad I've got back up!"

Naruto frown, now that wasn't a good thing. Even though his chakra is back for whatever reason blocking it, five against is not actually a good thing. Let's just see who they are and hope he could win this fight, "Tch you guys will never bring me down!" he growled giving her the middle finger.

Ultear twitch as she watches the blond mocking her, she really wanted to kill him now, but she shouldn't since this boy gave something…unique that interest her or maybe even their master, "That's fine by me" she replied as they enter a staring contest until Naruto realize the air around him was getting hotter and hotter.

"**Flame God's Kagutschi!**"

Black flames suddenly appeared from behind Ultear as she jumped out of the way, using a clone to jump out of the way the blond managed escaped from the flames as he saw the black flames eradicated everything in its path. "W-what was that!" thought a surprise Naruto, sweats dripping down his face as he can still feel the temperature coming from the black flames.

Naruto looks around in search for the enemy and got punch on the face by a long blond hair boy probably older than him with black flames leaving behind his hand sending the blond flying towards a nearby tree, with a thud the blond fell as bloods oozing out of his mouth following by many open scars.

The blond's couldn't believe that he got punched by someone that easily, he tried to get up as his hand hold the tree trunks for back up. "**Flame gods bellow!" **he heard the boy shouted as Naruto jumped out of the way but ends up in someone stomach.

"D-damn it what's this?" he thought feeling the skin tries to eat him, "I needed to get out!"

"Kain sends him to the star!" shouted another male voice which he guessed coming from the flame breather.

"YOSH!" Kain shouted as his smile getting wider and wider, Naruto widened in surprise as the fat guy or Kain or whatever his name slowly lifting him off the ground; even with him using chakra to stick on the ground.

Kain gritted his teeth, he was too tough, but he was stronger! "UWOOOH!" with a final pushed Naruto was now flying in the air as the flame breather used his technique once more. Naruto close his eyes as he watch the technique flying towards his direction, this is it for him…he was going to die here and if not…those people will bring him to their master, no! There's must be something…something that could make him win this fight…or at least make a run for it...anything that could help him.

"**Kukuku…you can use my power you know that brat?**"

What was that?

"**Hahahaha you forgot about me already?"**

Kyuubi? Was that the nine tail fox that attacked the village five years ago? No wonder they hated him, he was at the top of the class…yet no one bothers to be friend with him, they tends to ignore him, no scratch that he couldn't believe his dad sealed the nine tail fox inside of him! Still that doesn't matter anymore, but really, Kyuubi wanting to help him? "What's the catch fox?" asked Naruto as he snapped his eyes open but instead of seeing the black flames he saw the nine tail fox staring at him inside some kind of cell, on the middle was a large gate and there he saw a paper that has the word 'seal' written in kanji.

"**Just get us out of here…"**

"No catch?" he asked again as he watches the fox red slitted eyes, he wanted to see if Kyuubi was going to deceive him.

"**That's right brat! Now take my chakra…I can only give you a bit…nothing more, nothing less**"

"Heh…thank you"

"**Bah don't thank me now! Thank me later!**"

"Hai-Hai" he mumbles as he was red chakra seeping out of the cell slowly going towards him, the red chakra slowly envelopes his body as he starts feeling it, the emotion coming from it…he feels like he could take the world…this is…AMAZING!

Naruto snapped his eyes open as he saw the flame was still further ahead of him, the blond smirk as he bring his hand and formed the 'T' signed, **"Multi shadow clone jutsu!" **he exclaimed as a thousand of Naruto appeared shocking everyone present.

"W-w-what's this?' thought everyone in surprise as they start counting the Naruto clones up to one and reaching more than hundred…or maybe even thousand!

The real Naruto who was hiding behind a tree smirk; he can feel the power running inside his chakra system, it was good really good. "**If I were you, I better run now brat since that's the only chakra I could gave you!**" reminded the fox with Naruto nodding as he send his clones one last look before jumping away, let's just hope they didn't spot him jumping away like this.

Ultear frown, there's no way they could beat him, there's too many of him, they couldn't beat him like this, not even magic can stand against this. The raven hair girl calculate the clones that was now standing in front of her, a couple tree branches and some of them even standing on a tree trunks. She was trying to find the real one, one of them must be him, but how can she…wait, is that someone jumping away? That must be him! "There he is! Zancrow aim to that clone!" ordered a smirking Ultear as Zancrow nodded.

The god slayer smirked as he inhaled all the air around him, "this is it buddy…good bye!"

Just as he said that, the boy exhaled all the air in his mouth, **"Flame God's Bellow!**" Being said a large portion of black beams made of fire aimed towards the widened Naruto.

Naruto eyes widened in surprise; he couldn't believe they found him that quick…damns that Ultear. Naruto trembles as once more black flames were going towards him, he couldn't dodge, not when he was off the ground, "Shit!" thought Naruto as the flames hit him and then envelopes his body along with pushing him away towards the sea.

They could hear the screams of pain coming from Naruto as they watches the blond being pushed by the black flames towards the sea. Ultear eyes widened in surprise seeing what Zancrow has done but didn't say anything, this mission is failure from the beginning anyway.

The raven girl carefully watched the flames as it slowly disappeared, she then saw an unconscious Naruto with burn marks, his jacket was no more leaving only him wearing a white T-shirt with a strange swirling printed on it, his pants was still there, it was half destroy, the girl traveled her eyes further and saw that everything was there except his jacket.

'SPLASH'

With that they see no Naruto anymore as he was being consumed by the darkness of the sea. Ultear sigh as she looks at Zancrow and Kain, they're fine and her-self? Oh well there's just a couple of bruises, nothing more nothing less, "We're going back" she stated and walk ahead from them.

"Mou~ Wait for me!" wailed a tired Kain with both of them rolling their eyes.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Tower of Heaven: Erza Scarlet<strong>

Erza or was it Erza Scarlet now? Anyway she was sitting on the ground next to an old man as he retelling about the journey he has been through with Fairy Tail. To tell you the truth they couldn't stop laughing out loud when he mentioned that he pranked the current master of Fairy Tail by stealing all his under wear and hanging them on the highest pole he could fine; it was hilarious!

"So Rob-jii-chan, are you still one of their member?" asked the red head, she was still a bit left behind when he mentioned about guild this and guild that, nevertheless she wanted to know about it in case she's going to join one of them since she needed to gather allies knowing this is not the Elemental Nation anymore nor it was her home, Konoha.

Rob send the girl a smile as he explained that he wasn't a Fairy Tail member anymore, "W-why Rob-jii-chan?" asked Wally who was sitting on the corner of the cell. The sixty years old man frowned, he was here because he wanted to free this people, but look at now he was also the one being treated as a slave, "I gave up…" he answered shocking everyone.

"W-what…why?" asked a confused Jellal as he was now standing from the ground with one of his hand turned into a fist while he gritted his teeth.

"Well Jellal my boy, I gave up from continuing my career of a mage is because I lost interest with them and let's not forgot that I'm sixty years old, I'm getting weaker and weaker as I live in this world" he answered once again with a smile plastering on his face.

"So Rob-jii-chan how is fairy tail?" asked Erza.

"Well fairy tail is a nice guild, they think of each other as family and the master of fairy tail was my friend Makarov dreyar and we're a good friend…beside Erza-chan have you been thinking to join fairy tail?" asked rob.

The red head smile as she send him a nod, "I wanted to find my friend, and in order to do that I need to gather many allies!" she explained with Wally eyes turned into star remembering the story about one Uzumaki Naruto.

Rob rigged up an eyebrow when he heard the girl mentioning about a friend, "May I know who is this friend of yours Erza-chan?" asked Rob.

Erza smile as she starts explaining about Naruto and the deed he has done to her. The only adult in the cell smile as he heard the story from Erza about Naruto. It was amazing though knowing a mere five years old child could beat four powerful mages, nevertheless he will support her finding him, "Good luck in your journey then Erza-chan, perhaps once we get out of this…tower, I can take you back to the guild and become a member. But you must know this Erza-chan, we mages don't kill and we have a big responsibility to protect the people near us either they're friends/families/neighbor." He explained with Erza nodding, she knew this stuff already.

"Thank you Rob-jii-chan!"

"No worries! Beside I believe that sooner than later we're going to escape from this hell hole" said Rob with a smile.

"Yes let's hope that will happen!" they all shouted at the same time causing the guard near them to use their spear to hit one of the bar making them all flinch except Rob and Erza, this won't scare them.

"Will you kids be quiet already!?" he growled in anger, he was tired damn it! The guard glare at Rob, "and you old man, stop spewing out nonsense! There's no way that you slaves going to get out of here soon!"

Rob didn't say anything as he sends the guard a silent nod, he got the message already, but there's no way he was going to make these children losing hope to see the real world, the beautiful world that many enjoys.

"Alright kids it's time to sleep! We have lots of things to do tomorrow morning!" reminded Rob with them all nodding.

Erza walk towards her sleeping back that those guard recently gave her today; she hopped in it and covers her-self. But she could still feel the cold floor causing her to shiver from the coldness of night. Though that won't faze her as the girl looked at the bright full moon outside, she was thinking about Naruto, why can't she stop thinking about him, damn it!

"Naruto…wherever you're please be safe!" she thought as she silently pry about his safety, though she doesn't know why tears start falling down from her eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There it is the first rewritten chapter for **_**The Yellow Flash and Titania of Fairy Tail! I know it sounded different since I'm not too happy with my first one. Please review and point out my mistake! I'm still trying fixing my grammar mistake and spelling mistake and the only think I could think of fixing this mistake is if someone interest with my story and wanting to be my beta-reader, if you're out there and wanted to be my beta-reader I will surely accept you. One more thing, if there's anyone who is good enough making a fighting scene I suggest you become my beta-reader to make fighting scenes for my stories.**_

_**Oh let's forget that I will ask your question regarding this story on the second chapter. I'm planning to write another Naruto x Rosario + Vampire, can you guys review and tell me whether I should make one or not…uhh no scratch that I'm going to post a poll and let you guys decided.**_

_**Check Storm Hailzer: good stories. He's still learning like me.**_

_**Thanks please do me a favor and review! ^_^**_


End file.
